1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an error reporting and correcting method applied to a peripheral, and more particularly, to a method applicable to automatically report and correct errors occurring to peripherals, which then can be operated normally.
2. Related Art of the Invention
Peripherals, including scanners, printers, and CD-ROM's employed in the user hosts have become necessary appliances for offices. When errors occur to the peripherals, the users are normally unaware of the reasons causing such errors. Therefore, telephones inquiries or electronic mails are typically used for contacting the customer service of the providers. Very often the customer service cannot resolve the problem immediately and has to transfer such issues to other related people. This method is very restrictive.
Another more convenient method to resolve the above problems is to automatically inquire whether the user needs to update the application software or driver program. Or alternatively, the user may log on the website of the provider to download the updated software or program. However, the updated program is often designed as an overall correction instead of a revision designed for the specific errors occurring to the peripheral. Further, the downloading process is normally very time consuming and very often unavailable because of a network jam.